


Isabella Needs to Go

by RogerDoof (RogerWilco)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerWilco/pseuds/RogerDoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella is kidnapped by Norm the robot.  The boys arrive to rescue her.  Complications ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isabella Needs to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a fanfic I originally posted on fanfiction.net. Reviews, comments and criticisms are all welcome.

Two young men moved quickly but quietly up the long stairwell of the oddly shaped building in downtown Danville. Phineas Flynn was moving a hand held device in a scanning motion while watching the tiny screen. Ferb Fletcher was visually scanning in all directions, alert for any signs of danger.

 

At the top of the stairs Phineas scanned the single doorway then put the device away. “She's in here.” he said quietly. He tried the door handle but it was locked. Ferb moved forward pulling tools from his pockets and went to work on the lock. Five seconds later it clicked and Ferb cautiously opened the door and made a quick scan of the room beyond. He entered followed by Phineas.

 

On the far side of the large room Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was chained to the wall at her wrists and ankles with her arms spread, her legs wide apart and a piece of tape over her mouth.

 

Phineas ran straight to the young woman and gently removed the tape from her mouth as he said “Isabella! Thank goodness we found you! Are you hurt?” with concern in his voice.

 

“I'm okay Phineas, no injuries anyway, but how did you ever find me?” asked Isabella.

 

“Well,” said Phineas “when we got word that you had been kidnapped, I panicked and was running out the door with some crazy idea to search the entire tri-state area. Fortunately Ferb kept his head and remembered the cuteness detector I built awhile back. I found it, installed fresh batteries and it lead us right to you!” Isabella blushed ever so slightly and smiled starry eyed at Phineas.

 

Ferb meanwhile had made a circuit of the room, opening all the doors checking for threats before joining the other two. He produced his tool kit and began working on the chains.

 

“I thought I was a goner when that crazy robot kidnapped me and chained me up here. He kept saying weird things like 'I want to be a real boy.' and 'My dad is going to be proud of me.' What is the deal with him anyway?” asked Isabella.

 

“I don't know.” said Phineas. “We met him before and he was always very polite and even helpful. I have no idea what's gotten into him.”

 

“Oh-oh” said Ferb.

 

“What's the matter?” asked Phineas and Isabella together.

 

“My laser cutter and my diamond saw won't work on this material and the triple tumbler locks are much too complex to open with basic lock picking tools.” said Ferb. “I believe these restraints are made of unobtainium.

 

“Unobtainium? I never expected to run into that in Danville since it's extremely rare and quite expensive. Someone would need to be very wealthy to be able to make restraints out of that.” said Phineas.

 

“Or get a very large alimony check every month.” said Ferb wisely.

 

“Uh, yeah, I suppose that is another possibility.” Phineas conceded.

 

“Guys, I really, really need to get out of these chains right now!” Isabella said. “Do you have a plan?”

 

“I just need to run home and get my master keys and we will have you out of there in a jiffy, it will just take a few minutes.” said Ferb.

 

“I don't know if I have a few minutes.” Isabella hissed. “I need out of here now!”

 

Phineas stepped closer and put his hand on Isabella's shoulder. “Don't worry Isabella, I'll stay here with you while Ferb goes for the keys, If Norm comes back I'll teach him a lesson in manners that he won't soon forget!”

 

Isabella blushed and said “Oh Phineas!”

 

“Right then. I'm off!” said Ferb as he bolted through the door and took the stairs two at a time.

 

“Phineas, I really, really have to go!” said Isabella twisting in the chains and trying in vain to bring her knees together.

 

“Ferb will be back as soon as he can Isabella, meanwhile I will protect you, that robot won't lay a hand on you!” Phineas said fiercely.

 

“Phineas, the robot is not the problem.” said Isabella, her face reddening. “This is embarrassing but you are the only one who can help me now. The Fireside Girls were earning their tea brewing patches today and all the girls brewed several pots of tea and I sampled them all. I was on my way to the toilet when I was kidnapped. That was two hours ago and now I really have to GO!”

 

“Ohhhh” said Phineas, finally understanding. “Well, if you can't hold it, there is a mop and bucket in the janitor's closet so I can clean it up before Ferb gets back. Then we can get you home so you can shower and change.”

 

“You don't understand Phineas.” said Isabella through gritted teeth. “I can't just pee myself. The Fireside Girls will be searching for me as well and we are bound to encounter some of them between here and home. If they smell pee on me they will assume that I pissed my panties out of fear when the robot grabbed me and I will be disgraced. That will be all that Adyson Sweetwater needs to challenge me for the leadership of Troop 46231.”

 

“Really? Adyson would do that?” asked Phineas. “She always seemed like such a sweet girl to me.”

 

Isabella narrowed her eyes. “So...you think Adyson is sweet do you?”

 

“Well, you know, whenever the Fireside Girls get together, all of them seem so positive and upbeat and Adyson seems to fit right in.” Phineas said lamely.

 

“Enough chit chat Phineas, I have to piss and you have to help me.” said Isabella.

 

“What can I do Isabella?” Phineas said, the redness creeping back into his face.

 

“See that Slushy Burger soft drink cup in that wastebasket over there? Go get it.” snapped Isabella.

 

Phineas fished the cup out of the trash and brought it back to Isabella.

 

“Now, pull my skirt up and tuck it into my belt.” Isabella said, not looking Phineas in the eyes.

 

Phineas dropped to his knees in front of Isabella and did as he was told, then smiling he said, “Rainbows and Unicorns on your panties, that's sooo cute!”

 

“Yeah, get over it dude, those are side tie panties, untie them and pull them off. And hurry!”

 

Phineas untied both sides of her panties and pulled them away. He sat open mouthed and stared at Isabella's crotch. “Wow, even more beautiful than I imagined.” he said softly as he looked at the fine, curly hair that rose to a V shape just above her vagina.

 

“Get that cup in position Phineas.” Isabella growled through clenched teeth.

 

Phineas hurriedly brought the cup up between her legs and Isabella cut loose with a powerful stream of pee. “Oh what a relief! I thought my bladder was going to burst!” Isabella exclaimed.

 

Phineas sniffed a bit and said, “I think I smell lemon, orange, jasmine and some other spices.”

 

“Those were some of the ingredients in the teas we brewed today. That's some nose you have there Phineas.” Isabella said with a smile.

 

“Um, Isabella, the cup is almost full.”

 

“Oh, hang on.” said Isabella and the stream slowed to a trickle and then stopped. “Hurry and empty that and bring it back, I'm still not finished yet.” she said as she blushed again.

 

Phineas hurried to the restroom and emptied the cup into the toilet and ran back to Isabella. As he put the cup back into position Isabella released her stream again and again sighed in relief. She continued peeing until the cup was more than half full again before the stream began to slow and then eventually stopped.

 

Once again Phineas emptied the cup into the toilet, flushed it and headed back. Spotting a box of tissues he grabbed them on his way out of the bathroom. He knelt before Isabella, folded a tissue and gently patted her pubic area dry of the last few drops that clung to the fine hairs.

 

“Uh, Phineas, what cha doin'?” said Isabella softly.

 

Phineas blushed and said “Well there was a little pee still clinging there so I wanted to wipe it off before I put your panties back on.”

 

“That's well and good, but you have to wipe a little bit inside also, in order to get it all.” she said softly.

 

“Oh, okay” Phineas breathed. He took a new tissue, folded it on his hand and let his middle finger slide inside her opening. As he rubbed back and forth he felt a quiver run all through Isabella's body. “Is that the right way? Did I hurt you?” he asked anxiously.

 

“No no” she said. “That was fine except that...well the tissue dried up the natural lubrication on my clitoris.” Isabella blushed furiously.

 

“I'm sorry Isabella, how can I get the lubrication to come back?” he asked.

 

“Well, I've heard that saliva is an excellent substitute.” Isabella's face was beet red and she would not meet Phineas' eyes.

 

“Okay.” said Phineas and stuck his finger in his mouth.

 

“No.” said Isabella, still not looking him in the eye, “Put it on...with your tongue.”

 

Phineas looked at her face as the tension in his crotch area increased at her words. He moved forward and thrust out his tongue and ran it around her clitoris. The taste was unique but not at all unpleasant so he let his tongue roll around the little button several times and then flicked it up and down. He felt little quivers run up and down her body as he did so but no longer believed he was causing Isabella any discomfort.

 

“Ooohh Phineas!” Isabella said in a deep throaty voice as she began thrusting her hips forward toward his face. Phineas reached around and grabbed her buttocks and trust his tongue inside her with each movement of her pelvis. Both of them were making low moaning noises as they thrust against each other.

 

Just then they heard a door slam open below and Ferb's voice came up the stairwell. “I'm back and I've got the keys!”

 

As Phineas hastily stood up he could have sworn he heard Isabella whisper, “Oh Fuck!” Phineas pulled Isabella's skirt out of her belt and back down into position and shoved her panties into his pocket.

 

Ferb burst through the door with a ring of keys and immediately began trying them on the manacles at Isabella's wrist. The third one he tried opened the lock and he said “That's got it.” as he handed Phineas the key ring and headed into the bathroom.

 

“I've been so busy today I forgot that I had to pee. That gets annoying sometimes.”

 

Phineas released Isabella's other wrist and then her ankles. As he stood up to hand her panties back she grabbed him, found his lips with hers and kissed him fiercely. They stayed locked together until they heard the toilet flush.

 

As they pulled apart and stared into each others eyes Isabella whispered “Hey Phineas, I know what we're gonna do tonight.”

 


End file.
